GG4:After the Thaw
by xoSallypiaxo
Summary: Cammie is in London when she is betrayed by someone she thought she could trust. As the Gallagher Girls try to figure out why the COC is after Cammie, the secrets unravel, one by one. Zammie. First Multi-chapter story.Story better than summary..COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Yep, it's my first multi-chapter story, so it's not as good as I would like it to be. But please bear with me. I'll try to make it goode. So thanks for reading. And if you can think of anything I have to improve, don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks!

* * *

Prologue

Winter Break is a time to recharge, to get ready for another semester. Each semester is different. Nothing is ever the same; the people and places we thought we knew change. But no matter how much everything we knew changes, we know we have each other. We'll get through it. We know to expect the unexpected. Because we're Gallagher Girls.

I thought about everything that happened last semester. I thought about the present. I thought about what would happen after the winter snow thawed. Right, now, with Bex snoring in the next seat, and the plane gliding peacefully in the night sky, it was hard to believe that anything bad could happen. But I couldn't say I hadn't considered all the horrible possibilities.

I put my hand in the pocket of the black jacket in my lap. My hand brushed against a rough piece of paper. In the dim light of the airplane, I ran my eyes over the crawling letters. It was quiet except for the sound of breathing, and a few whispers.

_Have fun in London_

_-Z _

As I rubbed my fingers over the words that never failed to make me smile, I didn't want to think of anything else. But that didn't suppress the feeling that the "fun" was going to star a lot earlier than I expected.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, first chapter. It's not that good, but I'm trying.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I was shaken awake by my best friend, Bex. She looked as beautiful as ever, glowing skin, perfect hair. How she managed to look that good after that plane ride, I'll never know. All I knew was that my hair probably looked like a bird's nest.

"Cammie, wake up! We're in London!" Bex exclaimed, her accent stronger because of her excitement. I groaned, happy to finally get off the plane. Bex kept talking about all the things we would, and her enthusiasm started rubbing off on me. I was finally vacationing at a place that was NOT Nebraska. And this was London, which made it even better.

Bex and I gathered our luggage(I had one suitcase, Bex had six) and patiently stood in the line to get out of the plane. Well, I stood patiently. Bex stood there, bouncing on her toes, very…impatiently. But that was Bex for you. Always play or pause, never stop.

The minute we got off the plane, the cold burst of fresh air hit me like a block of ice. And I smiled for the first time since I had read _his _note on the plane. Bex and I were going to have a lot of fun in London. What could possibly happen?

But every good spy knows _anything_ is possible.

***

Bex's parents were waiting for us when we stepped into the terminal. It was crowded, ceilings high, with bright lights flooding the whole place. There were a lot of tiny shops that sold food and other stuff. But Bex only seemed to see her parents. I watched Bex's eyes light up, as she ran straight into her father's arms. I longed for a different set of arms to hold me, as I stood next to them, uncomfortable, unsure how to greet Bex's parents.

"Cameron, you've grown so much!"

"You've become a beautiful young lady."

I seriously doubted that, but muttered my thanks and asked them how they were doing. (Madame Dabney must be so proud).

We waded through the crowds of people to out transportation. Bex walked ahead with her parents. I felt strangely uneasy, as if I was being watched, I tried to make the feeling go away, and pulled the black jacket around my shoulders tighter. As if it would protect me from anything that would try and hurt me. The fabric felt comforting against my skin.

Too bad even the smell of Zach's musky scent didn't make my nerves go away.

***

Throughout the car ride, Bex chatted with her parents as I awkwardly stared out the window. It was raining now. The dark clouds gloomed overhead. We wouldn't be sightseeing today.

Of course I was glad to be here. I was a teenage girl, who was excited to be visiting London with her best friend. But I was also a spy, and it was just that the spy in me kept over thinking every little detail.

Bex's house was amazing. It was grand, yet it was still lived in and homey at the same time. The walls were mostly a cream color, except Bex's room. Her walls were a soft lavender. Their kitchen was bright and had sunlight flooding in through the windows. The living room was open and fresh, with ceiling-to-floor windows. I took some time to admire it all, remembering that I hadn't been to anyone's home for a long time.

After Bex and I had freshened up, and she was setting up for a Jason Bourne marathon, I phoned my mom.

'Hey mom"

"Hi, kiddo. Did you get there OK?"

"Yeah, it's cool here."

"Great. What are you and Bex going to do tomorrow?"

"She said she's going to force me to go London sightseeing with her. You know, Big Ben, the Picadilly Circus, Buckingham Palace."

"Well, have fun, sweetheart."

"I will. Love you."

"I love you too."

I put down the phone with a smile on my face, ready to start the fun. But it disappeared a second later.

Because I could have sworn I had heard a click before I hung up the phone.

* * *

Please, tell me what you think! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

I've never been to London, and I don't know much about it, so please understand if the places are a little weird..

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Instead of waking up to shining sunshine, I woke up to a glowing Bex. She shook me once and said sternly,

"We're going to go see sightseeing, then I'm taking you shopping."

When I heard the "shopping" part, I groaned and turned away from her. But of course Bex just hit my shoulder and pulled me out of bed. One hour, 2 minutes, and 13 seconds later, we were in a taxi, headed to see Big Ben.

"I'm going to make sure you have fun, Cammie." I smiled. I needed that. It had been a tiring few months. We got out and started blending into the crowd of people. We looked up at the tower, and Bex told me that the clock was off by 2 seconds. But I wasn't listening just then. Because I had caught a glimpse of the dark haired, broad shouldered boy I had been thinking so much about.

I blinked my eyes and squinted my eyes. But he was gone, like it had been an illusion. I searched the crowds for him, but I saw no one that resembled him. I shook my head and wondered if I was hallucinating.

"Cammie??" Bex called, worriedly.

"It's…it's nothing, Bex. Let's go to the Buckingham Palace," I replied, smiling at her.

***

We got out of the taxi once more, and I was awed by the grand palace. We took our place next to the other tourists and I took a picture with my camera. The place was beautiful. And the guards really didn't smile. Bex and I tried numerous times to make them smile, but no such luck.

Before we left the palace, we decided to give it one more try. But we ended up cracking ourselves up, rather than making the guard smile. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw the dark haired boy again, and this time he was closer. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, standing slightly away from our direction. I abruptly stopped laughing and stumbled toward the place the guy had been standing moments before. But when I got there, he wasn't there.

***

On our ride to the Piccadilly Circus, Bex kept shooting me weird glances. But all I could think was "Zach's here. In London." That sentence kept repeating itself in my head, over and over again, like a broken CD player. I tried to enjoy the Piccadilly Circus, but it was hard to concentrate when Zach could be anywhere! But I didn't see him, not for 2 hours. So I started wondering if it had been my imagination.

But on the other side of the street, there he stood. As clear as daylight, brown hair shining, visible smirk on his face, and green eyes boring into mine.

***

I stood in shock, and I was jostled by a big, burly man. In that second I lost sight of him. Again. The boy whose jacket I clung to like it was my lifeline. I unconsciously started heading in the direction I had seen him. But a huge hand grabbed my arm.

"Excuse me, miss" he began, but Bex interrupted.

"There you are, Cammie! I thought I lost you."

The man looked from me to Bex, and seemed to consider something. Then he mumbled 'nothing' and slipped away.

"What's wrong? You're bloody out of it." Bex demanded.

"It's..Zach's here." I said, my mind elsewhere.

"What? Where?" Bex pulled on my hand. But I couldn't answer. Not when that smirking boy down the road had just winked at me.

***

Of course, when Bex and I tried to find him, he had gone with the wind. So I was dragged off to a shopping mall Bex claimed was "bloody awesome". Not my choice of things to when the boy I wanted to kiss was

a)stalking me,

b)trying to kiss me,

c)looking out for me!

So of course I was dreading this part more than I usually would.

* * *

OK, I know that was awful, but please review!!!!!!!

Next-the COC and Zach!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Third Chapter…I am SO thankful to all the kind reviews people gave me. Thank You!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The mall was huge. It was like my windowless personal jail. And the worst part was that Bex was so excited and kept saying things like "that would bloody look good on you." Except those "bloody good" clothes were clothes I would never wear in a million years. And it didn't help that I was looking all over for another glimpse of Zach.

Zach. I had wondered numerous times when I would see him again. I imagined what we would talk about, how I would act, and how he would act. But I never imagined that he would stalk(?) me then disappear. But that was what Zachary Goode did best. Disappear.

Bex and I were in this boutique that sold only jean skirts, when I caught a glimpse of a face I knew I had seen twice before through the glass. But the guy didn't have green eyes. Instead, he had cold, gray eyes that were like the sky when a hurricane was coming.

***

Bex and I decided to split up and try and lose the tail. The moment we broke away I blended myself into my surroundings like the Chameleon I was supposed to be. I used every counter-surveillance technique I knew. And at last, I thought I lost the tail. The problem was, by now I had no clue where I was. I had exited the big, shiny mall, and I was in some dark, ominous side ally. I took a minute to think about where I had to go, and decided to turn right. I made the turn and stopped short. Someone was waiting for me. Someone I hoped I would never have to meet again.

***

I quickly took out my phone secretly, texted 'help' to Bex and then braced myself for what I knew was about to come. At the other end of the street, a white, inconspicuous van speeded towards me. The big man in front of me stood there, cracking his knuckles. And I suddenly knew that he hadn't just been tailing us at the mall. I had seen him everywhere. But I had been too preoccupied to notice him. The door of the white can opened, and 4 more people advanced towards me.

I ran, but my legs were to slow to get me to safety. An arm gripped mine, forcing me to stop. I swung my leg, aiming at my assaulter's head, but he grabbed my leg, twisted and lodged a punch. I ducked and tried to punch him in the gut, but he parried and stepped back.

"Cammie!!!" I distinctly heard Bex screaming my name, as she ran toward me with her parents and my rescue team. I felt my ribs crack as the man kicked me again. I gripped my chest, wincing. But that was nothing.

Nothing compared to the heart-wrenching pain I felt when I looked into the eyes of a masked person who had always been a mystery to me.

"Zach……." I murmured, in shock. For a moment, I thought he was here to save me, like always. But he was standing next to some woman, watching the fight. Making no move to help me.

All around me, the fight raged on. But I didn't notice anything except Zach's sad expression, and those eyes. Those piercing, green eyes that always seemed to tell me more than the rest of him.

I stood still, not able to process this.

How could he? Hadn't it been established that he was, if not all Goode, not all bad? I trusted him……

I shut my eyes, hoping that this was a dream. But it was all too real, blood and shouts all around me.

When I opened my eyes, he was gone. The Circle of Cavan retreated into their white van and skidded away.

Bex ran towards me. I sank towards the ground. My head still felt numb.

Zach and the COC. The COC and Zach. The scene kept replaying in my mind.

A piece of the puzzle had fit in, but a piece of my heart broke off and drove away with the white van.

And I didn't know if I could ever match up the pieces again.

_____________________________________________________________________________If you are worried this is not ZAMMIE…it is. Just wait.

Please, REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks to all the reviewers! It's why I keep writing…Anyways, sorry I made Zach evil…but he COULD be goode….

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Less than tree days after I had landed in London, I was headed back to my home, the Gallagher Academy. Yes, I had no idea why the Circle of Cavan was after me. Yes, I was relieved I would soon be within the safe walls of the Gallagher Academy. And yes, I was annoyed my vacation had been turned into a nightmare. But I didn't care. Nothing mattered. Except…_him_. The boy who had always been so annoying, but mesmerizing at the same time. The boy who had been surprisingly romantic and kissed me, movie style. The boy who had saved my life numerous times. I had honestly thought I could trust him. Without meaning to, I had let him become a part of my life, my heart. And now he had left behind a Zach-sized hole. I felt empty. I didn't know who I could trust. I was left wondering, were all my trusted allies…betrayers? Was there anyone I could rely on, completely? I felt so vulnerable. I found myself doubting all the teachers at Gallagher, even . I even found myself wondering if my best friends were who I thought they were.

Even though I was on a CIA approved plane, I was still tense. I kept expecting the COC to jump out of one of the carts the stewardess was rolling around. I was gripping the armrests next to me so tightly the woman next to me asked me if I was okay, worried. I told her I had a phobia of planes. The stewardess came to our row and asked me what drink I wanted. I asked for an orange juice, while eyeing the cart warily. I probably looked like a possessed psycho. The plane gave a lurch and I unconsciously reached for the black jacket I always carried with me. But of course it wasn't there. Trying to numb my heartache, I closed my eyes and forced myself into unconsciousness.

***

"_Zach!" I screamed running over to him. He was on the floor of an ominous place I did not recognize, drenched in blood. He clenched his teeth and gasped out_

"_You have to get out of here, Cammie." I was about to answer that I wasn't going to leave him, when a shadow fell over us. _

"_Well, hello there Cameron Morgan. I see our plan has worked. Now you will be able to finish the job your father ruined for us."_

_The tall, man with a patch on his left eye cackled, and I sat there helplessly, watching Zach's life and my life ticking away………_

***

I woke up in a sweat. The lights were out and nobody had noticed my nightmare. I breathed heavily, the images flashing in front of my eyes too clearly. Did the dream mean something? Or was it just my overactive imagination? I shook my head and tried to go back to sleep. But of course I kept wondering if I was having glimpses of the future…

***

The minute I got off the plane I became the Chameleon, the girl no one notices. I blended in, and I was relieved that no one seemed to look my way, or even care that I was there. A boy bumped into me and didn't give me a second glance. An old lady almost flattened me, and acted like I wasn't there. And I was happy for that. I didn't want to be the center of attention. I didn't want a totally hot guy whom I thought was interested in me to turn out to be a traitor. I didn't want to fall hard, then have my heart broken, again. I didn't want this crazy group after me for unknown reasons. I wanted…I wanted to be a normal girl.

My mom was waiting for me when I walked out into the terminal. She had a grim look on her face, and she wordlessly pulled me into a hug. Mr. Solomon stood next to us, his face emotionless. I found myself wondering again if I could trust Mr. Solomon. The three of us walked toward Mr. Solomon's car in silence. Once we got in, though, it was a different story.

"Cammie, sweetie, how do you feel?" my mom asked me, sounding worried. I thought about my answer. And I realized I wasn't scared. I would take the COC as they came.

"I..I don't know what to do. Or who to trust," I whispered, "but I'm not scared."

I saw Mr. Solomon giving me an approving look through the rearview mirror.

"Oh, Cammie, you know you can trust me, and Mr. Solomon, and your friends," my mom said, reassuringly. But could I?

***

The drive to Gallagher was slow. I gave my mom and Mr. Solomon a word for word account on the kidnapping attempt. I told them about how I thought there had been an eavesdropper on the day I first called my mom. I told them that I had seen Zach numerous times that day when it happened. I told them about how Zach had been there with the COC. But I kept my voice emotionally detached, and my face a mask. Because I didn't want them to know how much his betrayal had hurt me.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks to all the reviewers(you know who you are^^)!!! You make me smile and type!

Oh, and bells48, I couldn't get to you on PM…thanks for your review, I'm glad I was able to capture the mood and characters…

'VALENTINE SURPRISE!!!!!!' read my Two-shot! It's Valentine's Day!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I spent most of what was left of my winter break sulking around the school. I tried to gather my thoughts. I spent hours sitting alone in my favorite passageway, letting my mind run around and around. My thoughts brought me to my dad, and then it took a full circle back to Zach. But the number one thought on the top of my mind was "why is the COC after me?" It didn't make sense. It wasn't like I was a descendant of Gilly Gallagher, or even somebody who posed a major threat to the COC. I needed to know. Knowing would be the only way I would be able to prepare myself. Because I knew that their attempts to capture me were not over. Not yet.

***

I headed towards my mom's office. My head must really have been preoccupied. I just walked in without bothering to eavesdrop. I heard a whisper of "Cammie…Chris" before Mr. Solomon and my mom straightened up and cleared some papers off the desk. My mom's whole office was messy. And both Mr. Solomon and my mom looked weary, like they hadn't slept for days. I surveyed the scene around me before opening my mouth.

"You know what I want," I told them, calmly. I knew that they wouldn't tell me. But I had to try.

"Cammie, honey—"

"I want answers, mom," I interrupted. Mr. Solomon looked at me with a hard look in his eye. We stared each other down until he opened his mouth.

"You're a spy, Ms. Morgan. If you want answers, use any means to get them."

I raised my chin and left the way I had come. I had been expecting this. Getting answers would NOT be easy.

I walked through the hallways, making my way slowly back up to my dorm. I made a promise to myself. Nothing I found would surprise me. I would always be on my guard. But I broke that promise the second I walked into my room.

***

"CAMMIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Bex, Liz and Macey. Bex and Liz ran over to me and showered me with questions. Macey stood back, keeping her distance. She knew how I was feeling. She had experienced it just a few months ago. After Bex and Liz ran out of breath, Macey quietly asked me,

"What do you need us to do?" I tentatively grinned.

"I need you guys to help me found out everything there is to know about the COC." Liz immediately rushed over to her already open laptop and started typing. Bex sat down next to Liz, saying things now and then. (mostly "this is bloody annoying") Macey just put a hand on my arm and told me,

"We got your back."

I smiled, and let the feeling take over me for the first time since _the incident_ happened. I felt completely and utterly safe. Because I knew that whatever happened, I would have my Gallagher Girls right behind me.

***

We threw ourselves into researching. Every minute that wasn't spent on our studies was spent on finding more about the COC. The bad news; it wasn't easy. The files we could hack into had little to no information, and there were only a few of the existing files. It took a lot of our time and energy. A few weeks passed without us finding anything promising. We were starting to get annoyed(especially Bex).

Then we found a new passageway. We were taking a short cut to our dorm room when Liz tripped on some cobwebs and slammed into a rock that was jutting out of the walls. The walls slid open, revealing a hollow room. It wasn't dusty. It looked like it had been used before. And it was connected to another room I knew so well. My mom's office.

***

There was a computer on a desk, right in plain sight. I felt a little guilty about doing this behind my mother's back, but I remembered something that Mr. Solomon had said. 'if you want answers, use any means to get them'. So I told Liz to try and hack into the system. I sent Bex out to keep watch on my mom's office.

Liz was murmuring as she typed furiously on the keyboards. Pop-ups kept popping up on the screen at a fast rate. I couldn't see what was happening. Bex joined us saying that she saw a note that said all the teachers were at this long, boring meeting. Liz hacked through the computer at an amazing speed. Then……everything stopped. I think maybe the world stopped spinning around. Bex stopped moving. Liz stopped typing. Macey stopped examining her fingernails. And I stopped breathing.

The file on the computer screen was labeled "Last Mission of Chris Morgan."

(AN/the story will be a bit different than what you are probably expecting...)

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews!!!!!!!!!! Here is the next chapter………

And this story will not have Cammie killed because of her dad.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

We blinked at the file, dumbfounded. I was finally about to get a glimpse into how my father disappeared. Like _he_ had said, "someone knows"……I tried to open my mouth to tell Liz that she should continue opening the file, but my voice got stuck in my throat. I coughed, and the spell was broken. Bex put an arm on my shoulder and Macey looked on sympathetically. Liz started to move the file into a portable disk so we could look at it more closely in our dorm. Then we all became frozen statues once more.

"Abby, I'm so glad you came. I've been so worried." Said my mom in a tone you never want to hear your super-spy mom speaking in.

"Well, I'm here now, so let's get the bad guys." Aunt Abby said mischievously. A low laugh rumbled throughout the office, and I exchanged looks with Macey. Mr. Solomon was laughing, or rather, flirting. I gave an internal shudder and motioned with my hand for Liz to hurry up.

"By the way, where's Cammie? I want to see her," said Aunt Abby, almost as an afterthought. Ouch.

"She's in her room."

My eyes widened. I reopened the passageway and told Macey and Bex to go cover for me.

"Come on, Liz," I hissed, my heartbeat getting faster.

"Almost done," Liz replied.

After a few excruciating seconds later(more like 10 seconds, but that's enough for Abby to find out I'm not in my dorm!) Liz let out a huge sigh and sat up, almost knocking over the chair she had been sitting in. I grabbed her hand and slipped into the passageway. The wall silently slid close just before I heard my mom and Mr. Solomon come into the secret room.

We raced through the passage to our dorm. When we got there, I saw the back of Abby's hair. I slowed to a leisurely pace and slowed down my breathing.

"Hey, Aunt Abby," I said, the picture of calm. She turned around. She looked as beautiful as ever. No wonder Solomon was flirting with her(gag, gag). She smiled a dazzling grin.

"Hey, squirt. How are you doing?" she asked, seemingly light-hearted, but I knew she was worried.

"I'm OK," I told her, brushing it off. Abby turned to go back downstairs. I called after her,

"I'm glad you aren't being a ghost." Abby cocked her hip and said back,

"Do I look like a ghost to you?" She turned the corner, and I couldn't see her anymore. But I knew that she'd be there for me.

"Well, Abby hasn't changed," Bex commented.

***

We were currently squished in front of the computer, with chips and popcorn. Like we were about to watch some movie. But the difference was, movies usually have a happy ending. This story didn't. I felt a lump build in my throat. Liz opened the file. I took a deep breath and looked at it.

CLASSIFIED

LEVEL 2 CLEARANCE

Operatives: Chris Morgan, Joe Solomon.

Time: June 6, 2004.~August 27th,2004

Mission Objective: infiltrate and find out more about the terrorist group "Circle of Cavan".

Mission Outcome: Joe Solomon escaped by giving information to the COC on the Gallagher Academy for Women. Chris Morgan was left trying to salvage the situation. Chris Morgan's current status: MIA

The COC are "out for revenge"-Joe Solomon.

(AN/You probably thought you would get to know what happened to Chris but you'll have to wait a bit longer)

For the second time today, the world stopped. My head was spinning. I was shocked, angry. I felt betrayed. Again. I wanted to punch something. Namely, Joe Solomon. I clenched my fists. Some favorite teacher he was. Standing up, I headed towards the exit. Bex followed, cracking her knuckles, and Macey walked along with us, a blank look on her face. Liz just kept staring at the screen, shocked. I stormed downstairs and threw open the door to my mother's office without knocking. Seeing him there, drinking tea with Aunt Abby and my mom, acting like nothing was wrong, like nothing had happened, like he hadn't torn apart my whole family. It just made me even more disgusted with him. Solomon turned around, smiling. But his smile faded when he saw my expression. Something seemed to click in his head, and he put his cup down. His shoulders slumped and he quietly said,

"I guess you know."

I laughed a half-manical laugh that surprised even myself.

"You..you killed my dad! And you didn't even care of all those Gallagher spies got caught." I said through clenched teeth, barely controlling my urge to rip his head off. I didn't even care he was a teacher. Some living legend, living off someone else's sacrifice. Aunt Abby put a hand on Solomon's shoulder. I glared at her.

"So you're just going to forgive him. Like that?"

"It's not his fault, Cameron," my mother said. And I stared at her in disbelief. The woman who secretly cried over my father was taking this murderer's side?

"I hate you," I muttered, to all the adults in the room. Then I swept out, and tried to hold my tears in.

"Cammie!" Solomon called after me. I walked faster.

"It's all my fault, you have every right to hate me, and I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry I am," he said, in the most sincere, emotional voice I had ever heard him speak in. I stopped, wiping my tears. My anger had cooled down a bit, only to be replaced by overwhelming sadness. It was like my dad had gone MIA all over again.

"It was my own arrogance, Cammie. I was so sure of myself that we wouldn't get caught. Chris told me it was too risky, but I ignored him and we got caught. Then I panicked and handed the disk over. I…I'm a jerk. I'm sorry," he said, helplessly.

I nodded, not knowing myself if I had forgiven him or not.

We stood there for a long time, in a silence, both of us thinking about the man we had lost. A father, a friend.

***

The next few days were confusing. I didn't know if I was mad at Solomon, or just doubtful of him. But nonetheless, I avoided him. Bex and Macey did all the hating for me. In class, they alternated between evil glares for Solomon and worried glances for me. Yes, Macey had finally caught up to our Cove Ops class. I lived through the days like I was in a trance. I ate, I did my homework, and I slept. But my thoughts were dominated by two people. My dad….and Zach.

"Why is she so deep in thought?" asked Liz, almost to herself.

"Well, she's obviously thinking about her dad," Bex replied.

"And she's also wondering about Zach: If he really is evil, if he really did betray her. And if she really does love him," Macey finished in a bored but worried tone.

"But…I thought we established that Zach is…good," whispered Liz. I thought so too, I told her in my head.

"Well, if he comes near one meter of Cammie, I will bloody pound him to pulp."

"Well, you never know……" Macey mused, staring up at the stars. She looked like a beautiful fortune teller.

"SO Cammie, is it true that Zach is in this terrorist group acting as a double agent so he can save you?" Tina bubbled. I groaned and told her,

"Uh, I don't know Tina. Why don't you ask your sources." I pushed her away and stood up to get some water.

But I kept wishing that I could have answered yes to her question.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I live on reviews...LOL


	8. Chapter 7

My story's a bit fast…but I hate stories that drag things out, so…

Zach is coming…soon….

THANK YOU to the REVIEWERS! You are awesome!!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Days passed slowly. I was advised to take P.E. seriously, and pay attention in Cove Ops. I was not allowed to go outside the school grounds. Everything was oh so exciting. The school kept an extra tight security these days, and it seemed like nothing would ever be normal again, except for me and my friends. We had twice the amount of homework, and it was all we could do to not fail our classes. I went to the Sunday dinners at my mom's office. We tried to act daughter-mother friendly, but of course it was hard when your mom was a super-spy-slash-headmaster-of-your-school and you were a spy-in-training. And also if your mother's cooking were more of things that should be in a black bag and not on the dining table.

It was also hard to distinguish the facts from the rumors. Like always. For example:

Mr. Solomon was evil and was out to destroy the world by manipulating women who swooned over him. FALSE. I hope.

Cammie Morgan was prey to the most dangerous hunters in the world. TRUE…

Madame Dabney and the leader of the group after me had a thing once and she broke his heart and now they want revenge on her, by using me. FALSE.

Zach Goode was not a spy in training but this super spy double agent trying to save the world. I WISH.

So you can see that my days were just oozing with excitement.

Macey was caught up in almost all her classes. The bad thing was that she was extremely smug about it. I think her ego inflated a bit too much. Bex had taken it into her hands to see that I was physically more than capable of fighting off the bad guys. Trust me, I have numerous bruises to prove it. You do NOT want Bex as your personal trainer. And Liz. She was sweet-and clumsy-as usual. She just tried to support me. By chattering my ear off with "reassurances". So the majority of my days were spent trying to learn to defend myself from the COC. Although I have no idea how fashion tips from Macey are supposed to help. Make them faint seeing my fashion sense then finish them off?

***

It was time for Cove Ops. Sublevel Two was always exciting. Macey, Bex and I made our way to the classroom. I sat with Macey while Bex sat across from us. As usual, Mr. Solomon came in late. I didn't blame him for my dad going MIA anymore, but I still felt uncomfortable around him. I tried to avoid his eyes. Green eyes that reminded me too much of someone else. Today, I wasn't listening very carefully. I was flitting in and out of my own personal world.

"Manipulation….define the term for me, Ms. Walters."

"Skillful or devious management of another being, especially for one's own advantage," Tina rattled off her answer.

"Correct. It's what happens when someone uses something you want…or someone you love…to get you to do what THEY want." Mr. Solomon folded his hands behind his back and turned away from us.

"It's a powerful technique, ladies. We all know what they are doing when they use it, but most of the time, it's just too hard to resist," Solomon continued, "but you have to. Otherwise you'll just end up like a puppet. Used, then thrown away."

I thought about how it might be easy to ignore the _things_ we want, but how it would be impossible to ignore the _people_ we love.

***

I was sitting at the table with my friends, having dinner. I picked at my food. We had green stuff today, and it reminded me of Zach. I know, pathetic. Bex and Liz were exchanging worried glances while Macey was looking at me with an understanding look on my face, like she was my shrink or something.

"What? Stop staring at me like you know something I don't!" I exclaimed at Macey. She just looked at me grimly and said

"I think you're in love with someone…"

"NO! He's a bloody traitor!" Bex snarled.

"I'm NOT in love with Zach!" I protested at the same time. But then the ring on my hand from sophomore year started to quiver. I looked at it in speculation.

"I'm not…am I??" I whispered, mostly to myself.

***

I groaned. I had spent the last few days wondering if I was in love with Zach. I had spoken to the ring on my hand numerous times, and a few people thought I was crazy. I was heading towards the corridor that no one uses, that led to the heart of the oldest part of the school. Where the Gallagher tapestry was. It was peaceful. It was quiet. I was alone. And everything was the way I expected it to be.

Except for the envelope next to the sword of Gilly Gallagher that had my name on it.

With trembling hands I opened the envelope. I half expected something to pop out. But it seemed like a normal piece of paper, with a very familiar handwriting on it.

***

My head was in a whirl. The two sides in me were going back and forth between right and wrong. What to do and what not to do. Who to trust and who not to trust. Then I looked at the truth ring and the letter, and made up my decision. I raced up to my dorm and started packing essential spy equipment. I didn't have much time before my friends would come back. I quickly gathered up my things and changed into all black clothes. I crept out the door and sprinted toward a passageway that would get me out of here.

It was probably the most stupid thing I had done. It could very well get me killed. But I couldn't ignore someone I loved.

***

I was on a bus headed towards Richmond. I couldn't believe what I had just done. But there was no turning back. I brushed my finger against the letter, and steeled my heart.

_Cammie,_

_I never betrayed you. You know that. I'm in trouble, the COC has me. I need your help. You need to come alone to 444, Cavan Street in Richmond. Cammie, there isn't much time._

_-Zach_

I'll be there, Zach, I thought grimly.

Like I said, it was way too hard to ignore someone you loved.

* * *

Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?

And sorry if I made Cammie OOC and stupid.

SPOILER: Number 4 means death in Korean…


	9. Chapter 8

THANK YOU to the REVIEWERS!! I feel so motivated!

SO, here is the Zach episode……

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I stood in front of Number 444. All the houses around it were unoccupied, and run down. The sky was dark with clouds, like it was just about to rain. There was a slight breeze as I stood there, one eyebrow raised, staring at a patch of dirt where the COC headquarters should be. I checked the street again. It should be right here. I walked around for a bit on the almost dead grass, searching for an entrance. There was none. I leaned against the rusted brown letterbox, and everything changed. The ground rumbled and suddenly there was an opening in the ground, and I could see a few stone steps leading down into darkness. I took a deep breath and walked down the stone steps. I readied myself for the attack of people that would come. But there was nothing but extreme, utter, silence. And that may have been even scarier than attackers.

I silently made my way through the unfamiliar grounds. Surprisingly, everything underground was completely up to date. Unlike the over ground houses. There was a sound that was like leaves rustling. I stopped short, and looked around. There was no one there, but I felt like I was being watched, carefully. I moved on to see a light at the end of this passageway…

I looked in the window of the room. My eyes widened. Zach…He looked exactly the same as I remembered, except different. His hair was a bit longer, and it fell in to his perfectly sculptured face. He was a bit taller, and he looked stronger. But his eyes…his emerald eyes weren't sparkling like they used to when he teased me. They weren't glowing the way they had when he annoyed me. They were dull and full of despair. Sort of like how he had looked in London… He looked like he was alone, so I opened the door, quietly. I stepped into the room, and Zach and I just stared at each other. For one second Zach's eyes lit up. Then they looked shocked, and then scared, and then…angry. Like when I had seen him on the train. He walked quickly towards me. His face was practically murderous.

"What are you DOING here?" he demanded, furiously. I felt my defense walls going up, and I retorted,

"Trying to save you?" Zach narrowed his eyes.

"Just get out of here, Cammie. Now." Full name use. I felt angry now.

"OK, I'll go," I said, feigning defeat. But then I kicked his side. He hadn't expected it and he groaned.

"That's for betraying me, you idiot," I spat, venomously at first. But my voice cracked at the word 'betray' and 'idiot'. Zach looked at me with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"You can't save me, Cammie. It's too dangerous. Get out," he said, his voice weak now. He didn't meet my eyes.

Now I was bewildered.

"But you sent me a letter!" I told him. Zach's head snapped up and a look of realization and fear spread across his face. His face was drained of all color.

"Cammie," he breathed, "GO! NOW!" I got what he was saying and turned to leave. But I couldn't resist turning back and hugging him fiercely, and saying "bye".

I turned around and my blood turned cold.

***

(Macey's POV)-*surprise*

Everyone in Gallagher was in a frenzy. We were all searching for Cammie, who had disappeared 3 hours ago. Liz was frantically searching in all the wrong places, like in a large vase. Bex was mumbling profanities and threats under her breath, in a different language. I was just standing there, because a realization had just hit me. I raced back up to our dorm room, and searched next to Cammie's bed. And there it was. An empty letter holder(is that what you call it?) that had the name 'Cammie' written on it. And a stamp on the bottom that read 'COC'

(Cammie's POV)

There was a man standing in front of me, and everything about him was wrong. From the cold grey eyes to the eye patch on his left eye, and the cruel smirk on his face that was so different from the smirk that the boy next to me wears most of the time. Everything about him screamed 'Danger'. He fully stepped into the room and smiled, showing 3 golden teeth.

"So sorry to interrupt this…reunion, but I'm afraid we have better things to take care of," the man said in a voice that radiated pure evil. He sounded like an antagonist in this pointless animation movie. And he looked the part as well. Zach took a step forward and put a hand on my arm. Even though I was still confused as to whether Zach was the goode guy or the bad, I still felt oddly reassured when I could feel his warmth.

I was scared, but I didn't back down.

"Who are you?" I asked in a tone that sounded surprisingly calm, even to me. He smiled a gruesome smile.

"I am the leader of this little group we call the Circle of Cavan. But you don't need to know my name, sweet Cameron. You may call me the Anaconda."

I kept silent, thinking that this guy was the most un-anaconda like person ever. He smiled again.

"I see my plan worked perfectly. You spies are so easy to predict. Like that Joe Solomon guy and Chris Morgan."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. Zach tightened his grip on my arm, telling me to keep calm.

"And what exactly is your plan?" I asked, coolly.

"My, my, you don't know yet? Do you have that little trust in out little Zachary?"

Zach tensed behind me.

"Well, he IS a descendent of Ioseph Cavan," the evil dude said like he was talking to himself. But I knew that he was trying to provoke me.

"Just tell me the plan."

"No need to get a worked up, dear Cammie. Well, my plan was simple. Manipulation. I know for a fact that you are in a…relationship with Zachary here, and from there it was easy to go. Manipulate you using your weak point, whom we have right here at headquarters!"

He clapped his hands, looking like an over-excited clown. Zach stood behind me, tense, and as still as a statue.

Now that I thought about it, everything was wrong. Zach would have never sent a letter that desperate, and he wouldn't have asked for my help either. He would've wanted me to be safe. And he wouldn't have called me Cammie. He would have called me Gallagher Girl. The facts screamed in my head at me, and I wanted to hit myself. How could I have been so STUPID? Mr. Solomon had been talking about manipulation just days ago! Now I was going to die. And it was probably my own fault.

* * *

REVIEW….PLEASE????????? I'll update faster!


	10. Chapter 9

THANK you for all the REVIEWS!!!!!!

SO…will Cammie survive??

* * *

**Chapter 9**

(Liz's POV)

Macey had just shown us the letter thing. Now that we all knew that Cammie wasn't in the school, we had to find out WHERE she was. My brain was working at top speed, whirling around and trying to match up the pieces. I wandered over to the place where Cammie kept her spy equipment and searched through it, hoping desperately that the thing I was thinking of was not there. It wasn't. I breathed a sigh a relief and raced over to Mr. Solomon.

"Mr. Solomon!! I know where Cammie is!" I practically screamed.

"What? Where?" he asked, hopeful but wearily.

"She took her cross necklace with her, and I installed a tracker in it last year. I can trace it to where Cammie is!" I told him, excited.

"Hurry up, then!" he urged.

I quickly found my laptop and booted it. Then I started to type furiously. After a few heart-stopping moments, I let out my breath.

"She's in Richmond. On Cavan Street, number 444." I said, with relief and pride.

"Move, move, move!" All the teachers started running. Madame Dabney called up the CIA to tell them what was happening, and Mrs. Morgan was readying helicopters. Within seconds they were all boarding. I stood there, watching them, praying that Cammie would make it back alive. Then Bex pushed to the front and protested.

"Hey, hey! You are NOT leaving me behind, out of the bloody action! I need to save Cammie!"

Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan looked at each other. Then Mrs. Morgan walked up to us.

"Bex, your parents have entrusted me with your safety while you are at Gallagher. The COC is a dangerous group. More than you can ever imagine. I need you to stay here, safe from harm."

Bex stood defiantly, but her eyes began to soften as Mrs. Morgan kept talking. I could sense her defeat.

"Fine. But you better bring Cammie back safe, or I'm going to be bloody mad," she told them. Mr. Solomon hid a smile and boarded the plane. Mrs. Morgan was last.

Macey, Bex and I watched them fly higher and higher, until we couldn't possibly see them anymore.

Now we had to sit around waiting for the news. Good or bad.

***

(Cammie's POV)

I groaned. I was tied up, sitting on a chair. Zach was beside me, also tied up, because he had tried to help me escape. I mentally hit myself-again. How could I have been so damn STUPID? I sighed, and looked over at Zach. He had his head down, but I could tell he wasn't sleeping.

"Zach. Zach?" I called to him, softly. He looked up with a look of intense pain in his eyes. I frowned.

"Are you hurt?" He moaned.

"No. But now you're in danger. And it's all because of me." He hung his head. "I know you hate me now. But I'm still sorry," he told me, all traces of the cocky, arrogant boy I had known gone.

"I don't hate you," I whispered. I knew that he wouldn't have done evil things with the COC. I KNEW him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled again.

"Stop saying that," I snapped at him. He closed his mouth and looked away.

I looked around me. I still didn't understand anything. There were so many questions in my mind. I sank into deep thought.

"Have a lot of questions?" An annoying voice interrupted my thinking.

"Well, since you're going to die anyways, I might as well tell you the truth." Zach winced at the word die.

"Ask away," the "anaconda" told me. I figured this was my chance so I went for it.

"Why do you want me dead?" I asked him, really stumped. He started smiling.

"Oh, my dear, you've got it all wrong! We don't want you dead," he started. I raised my eyebrow. "Well, not yet," he continued, "As you know, Gilly Gallagher killed Ioseph Cavan, the wonderful founder of this little group, and you see, us followers are…what do you say these days? Oh yes, _pissed_. So we want revenge on Gilly Gallgher."

"And what does that have to do with ME?" I asked him, truly confused.

"Cammie, Cammie. What is the most important thing of your pathetic little school?"

I scowled.

"First of all, it's not pathetic, and the answer is the alumni list."

"Very good. Or Goode, should I say," the Anaconda smirked, waggling his eyebrows in Zach's direction. Zach was motionless. I would have thought he was a Greek God statue if I didn't see his chest rising and falling.

"So we thought, what better way to get revenge than to destroy all of what Gilly Gallagehr worked for? And the answer came to us. The alumni list. Kill all the Gallagher girls, and what does Gilly Gallagher have left? Nothing, except that awful mansion. But we could just blow that up, so…"

I gritted my teeth. He continued.

"SO, there was a first attempt at it. We got very close, too, Joe Solomon gave it to us. He was very helpful. Well, he's annoying now, but…anyways. It was going all SO well, but then your annoying little father had to come and ruin it all."

I stopped breathing. He knew what happened to my dad.

"Oh, yes, he stayed behind and hid in the room I was in. I was sitting there and he crept up behind me. He thought he could take me by surprise. Idiot. I turned around to hit him, but of course he had a trick up his sleeve. You know, your father took my eye." Go dad! I thought.

"I was SO annoyed. Especially when he took the disk and ran. He didn't get far, but he activated a bomb on his body that took his life…and the alumni disk," he shook his head, "such a waste."

I breathed heavily. So my dad was dead. I felt like I had taken a blow to the back of my head. Without meaning to, I had kept hope that my father was alive, that he would one day come home, safe and sound. It felt like my dad had died all over again.

"So why are we after YOU?" Anaconda continued like he hadn't said anything of importance. "Well, I heard from someone that you are a talented pavement artist…like your dad. And that you know all the secrets of the Gallagher Academy, as well as Gilly herself. So I thought, what better than to get the alumni list and get revenge on Gilly, using Chris Morgan's genius daughter, then kill her, as revenge for my eye? Of course, we would have used you to infiltrate and take over the Gallagher Academy first."

The Anaconda smiled and looked up like he was imagining it all. I was disgusted.

"You're a monster," I told him. He looked surprised.

"And you just found that out now?" He laughed. "Next question, Cameron."

"I don't want anymore answers from you, you filthy, murderer," I spat at him. Weirdly, he seemed delighted that I said that.

"Well, since you have nothing to do, why don't I tell you about Zachary!"

I glared at him. But he continued like he hadn't noticed.

"Zachary is a direct descendent of Ioseph Cavan. Much like your friend Macey McHenry is a descendent of Gilly Gallagher! For a moment I thought about using her, but she seemed to new to the spy thing. He isn't as evil as you might think, you know. He didn't do anything to you. In fact, I suspect he's the reason you are still alive. But I don't really know. Ah, young love, so beautiful, but I'm so sorry that I will have to end it before it even begins."

"I don't want to hear about anything you have to tell me about Zach," I told him, flatly. They were all going to be exaggerated things to provoke me. He smiled at me.

"Suit yourself, Cameron." He turned to go out the door.

"I'll be back soon. We need to put my genius plan into action."

I leaned back into my uncomfortable chair, knowing that help WOULD come. But the scary part was that it might come just a little bit too late.

* * *

PLEASE,,,,,REVIEW!!!!!!!!

I'll update sooner~


	11. Chapter 10

I love you** reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

So…**Zammie**!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I sat there, counting the time away, and thinking of the chances I would get out of here alive. If I factored everything in, it would be about 17,560 to 1. Depressing. I figured I would try to talk to Zach. If he would ever respond.

"Zach, what did the Anaconda mean about you keeping me alive?" I asked him, trying to get a glimpse of whether he cared for me or not.

"I meant the Code Black when Zach was at Gallagher!" A voice that was not Zach's deep, velvety voice sprang out. "Yes, I'm back!" The Anaconda beamed like it was the most wonderful thing that had happened to the world.

"We were about to infiltrate the Academy and steal you away, but Zachary happened to come to us-he scared me out of my mind, too-and told us that we had no chance today, and to go back. So we did. If we had just gone along with our plane that night, this scene would have happened a year earlier." I looked over at Zach. I had so much to thank him for…but would I ever get the chance?

The Anaconda checked his watch. "It's almost time sweet Cammie. I hope you're scared."

I slowed down my breathing and kept myself calm. I knew that even though this Anaconda person acted like he was no harm, he was a dangerous person. He seemed to sense my mood and flashed a gold smile in my direction.

There seemed to be no light at the end of the tunnel, as far as I could see.

(Solomon's POV)

We were almost there. Almost to the place where Cammie was being held. I knew we didn't have much time, but I kept going. I had to keep her safe. If it was the last thing I did, I had to do that. For Chris. And Rachel. I hoped that Cammie would be able to hold out. I knew she was as strong as Chris was, but they had Zach on their side. He was her weak point. I felt a flare of anger go through me. The idiot, I trusted him. And he betrayed us all. Rachel was fidgeting and looking out the window. had a nervous look on his face and kept glancing at the rest of us. Abby was sitting next to me, and she looked the picture of calm. But I knew she was worried under the façade. I took her hand, gently, and squeezed it reassuringly. She looked up and gave me a small smile. Even in all this danger, I was thinking back to that time when she had kissed me.

We were now in range of the HQ. We got ready to disembark, and I was hopeful that we would come out of this, alive. But my hope disappeared when I saw the COC come out to intercept us. We had living legacies among our little numbers. But that was not enough.

(Bex POV)

A minute after the teachers left, I was wishing I had just hopped on the plane with them. I mean, Cammie was our best friend. We would be lost without her. So in a flash, I made up my mind to follow them. Thankfully, there was one helicopter left, and I was pretty sure I could fly it. I swiftly walked towards the helicopter, and put one foot to climb aboard it. Then I turned around to face Liz and Macey and asked them with a serious look on my face,

"Are you in?"

I waited, giving them a chance to back out. Macey just stalked over to me, saying,

"I've got your back."

Liz smiled and said,

"And I've got ALL of our backs," waving her laptop.

I smiled back, and climbed aboard. Within seconds we were on our way to save our best friend, our Cammie, who meant everything to us.

Even if it meant risking all our lives.

And making Solomon bloody angry.

(Cammie's POV)

The Anaconda and three other evil looking guys stood over me and Zach. I stared up at them defiantly. Even if I was going to die, I was not going to betray my sisters. The Anaconda walked back and forth in front of me.

"Now, Cameron, it's my turn to ask the question. Be a good girl and answer them. Oh, I suppose you already ARE a Goode girl." He laughed like it was the funniest joke ever. When the other two men didn't laugh he glared at them until they started awkwardly laughing. Then the Anaconda's facial expression changed and he looked menacingly at me.

"Where is the alumni disk?" He asked.

"What alumni disk? You're going to have to be a little more specific than that." The Anaconda growled. He muttered under his breath, "she's going to be as annoying as that father of hers."

"The GALLAGHER Alumni List. WHERE IS IT??? Tell me."

"I don't know," I told him. I really didn't know. It's not like I had that much clearance. The guy on the left kicked me. I didn't show how much that hurt. Instead, Zach winced beside me.

"I'll ask you one last time. WHERE IS IT??"

"I told you I don't know, use your own head! Or ask that traitor Mosckowitz!"

He sighed in anger.

"The useless guy doesn't even know where it is. I'll have to kill him later. He had information on you, but now he's just… Anyways, we'll get back to that later. Now, tell us everything you know about the secrets of the Gallagher Academy."

"I can tell you that we have that pathetic sword," I said, anger flaming in me. Bad move. I got another kick, and I felt on of my ribs break.

"Answer the question correctly, Chameleon, and we can do worse things to you than breaking your ribs," he hissed, and I knew it was true.

"Like I going to tell you," I snorted. The Anaconda lifted an eyebrow and turned towards Zach. Then he punched Zach in the jaw. I saw blood trickling down his lip. Zach didn't move an inch, nor did his blank expression change. But mine did.

"I told you there are worse things I could do to you. If you don't want Zachary to die, TELL ME!!" He spat on the floor.

"OK, OK, there are a lot of passageways," I said, scared for Zach but not for myself.

"How stupid do you think we are??? We know that! NOW TELL ME!"

"Why don't you go to the school and spend days crawling around like I did, and try not to take away other people's hard work?" I told him, knowing that it was a mistake as soon as it left my mouth. The Anaconda's face twisted into a gruesome smile. He jerked his head toward Zach and I watched as Zach got punched in the gut. I wanted to tell them.

It hurts the worst when the person you love is getting hurt because of you.

(Solomon's POV)

It seemed hopeless. The COC's numbers were endless, whereas we had a few very skilled operatives on our side. In minutes we would all be down. Rachel was fighting to the death, with a grim look on her face. Abby was fighting 3 men at once, and it looked like she was losing. I was fighting 4 against one, and I was happy to say that I was winning, but there was more. For the first time, I prayed to God. I prayed that I would somehow be able to save Chris Morgan's only daughter.

Even when it seemed like there was no hope for it.

* * *

Solomon is being depressing…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

**3 More Reviews=update**


	12. Chapter 11

Please, review, it makes me want to write more!

So….what will happen to Cammie…and Zach??

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I was breathing shallowly. I was in a worse shape than Zach. But I would be OK. I was a Gallagher Girl. And I was never going to let my sisters down. I knew I had the strength in me to fight the COC. Because I was Chris Morgan and Rachel Cameron's daughter. I wouldn't let down my parents now. Or Zach. I glanced at him, and his expression was still that mask I had seen him wear numerous times. But when our eyes met I knew he was telling me to hold on.

The Anaconda was taking a "snack break" as he called it. He said he would be back after some annoying spies were taken care of. So Zach and I were alone in this horrible room. I needed to hear his voice; I needed reassurance that he was going to be OK. That maybe we would make it out of this room alive.

"Zach…are you OK?" I asked him, tentatively. There was a flicker of emotion across his mask.

"Worry about yourself, Gallagher Girl," he said, and for a moment everything was OK, because he had spoken in that teasing tone, and a glimmer of a smirk had crossed his face. But mostly because he called me 'Gallagher Girl'. I gave him a small smile, all I could manage in this predicament.

I sank into my chair and closed my eyes, trying to imagine a different place than this.

That's probably why I didn't notice Zach's green eyes boring into me.

And a wierd rattling sound from above us.

***

"Tell me, Cameron. Tell me about the Gallagher Academy."

This guy was relentless.

"I told you, you are not getting anything from me!"

"She's worse than her dad," the guy on the left muttered.

"I'll tell you something. You try to get in and a Code Black happens. That means you can't get in, idiots," I told them, very, very annoyed.

"Oh, you know that's not true, Chameleon. Then what about you, sneaking in and out to see your sweet little ex-boyfriend Josh?"

The Anaconda's words hit home. I glanced at Zach, trying to convey that I didn't care about Josh anymore.

"For the LAST TIME, I am NOT going to abandon my friends, family, and teachers just for my life that I won't even get to keep. You won't get anything out of me, so why don't you just GIVE UP?"

The Anaconda's face twisted into a truly gross sight. It sent shivers down my spine. I knew that something bad was going to happen. Still, surprisingly, I wasn't scared. I didn't feel fear at the thought that my life was ticking away at this moment. I didn't feel fear for all the things that may happen to me from now on. So I stared at him, my chin raised.

But then the world came crashing down.

The Anaconda put a gun to Zach's head and snarled,

"Tell me, or he dies."

***

(Macey's POV)

There was a fight going on when we landed, away from the commotion. It was such chaos, that it was easy for Bex and me to slip in the HQ, unnoticed. Liz gave us directions into our ears, and we climbed into an air vent and moved towards the end of the corridor. When we reached the light, I gently took off the covering and looked down. I saw Zach, his face expressionless, a gun to his head. I saw Cammie, biting her lip, looking at Zach like she was worried out of her mind. I saw a totally gross guy who I wished I had never seen, snarling at Cammie. He had the worst fashion sense EVER. And he so needed a manicure. I also saw Mr. Solomon in there, two guns pointed to his chest from the two other bad guys. It seemed like they were all going to die unless we got in there. I nodded to Bex. We jumped down, Bex on top of that gross dude, and me on top of both the other men. They were taken by surprise and I put napotine patches on both of them. But Bex was having a bit of trouble. But Mr. Solomon had the gross man with his arm twisted around, in a flash. But then the gross dude began to laugh. Crazy much? It was bad enough he had to live with that face, but that laugh? Now I seriously felt sorry for the guy.

(Cammie's POV)

The Anaconda's laugh was maniacal, it sent chills down my spine.

"You think you can save them, Joseph? When you couldn't even keep your mouth shut to save your friend? And what are you two? Friends of the lovely Chameleon? Very dramatic entrance there."

I tensed and looked at Solomon's face. He looked at the Anaconda with hatred, and there was a look of intense guilt and pain in his eyes. Then I looked over at my friends, worried for them, and also so thankful that they had come. Macey and Bex just came up to Zach and me, and untied us. They each gave me a small smile, and they gave Zach a not so small glare.

"Tell me, Cammie, don't you want this man dead? He's the one who killed your precious dad, after all. Take your revenge."

I shut my eyes. I finally saw it through my mother and aunt's eyes. It wasn't his fault. If it was anyone's fault, it was the Anaconda's. And my dad died a noble death, saving thousands of Gallagher girls from exposure. I was proud of him. And I knew that he wouldn't have wanted me to hate his best friend. So I let my final flame of resent toward Joe Solomon go.

"Kill him, Mr. Solomon. He doesn't deserve to live," I said in a steel hard voice.

There was a change in the Anaconda's eyes. I saw a murderous glint, and it all happened in a flash, but it seemed like slow motion to me. There was a deafening gunshot as the Anaconda fired at me. I fell onto the floor. Almost simultaneously, Bex knocked the gun out of the Anaconda's hand. But that didn't matter.

Not when there was blood all around me.

Not when I was feeling the worst pain imaginable.

* * *

REVIEW, please, and make me HAPPY!

**12 reviews=next chapter….**


	13. Chapter 12

Longest chapter ever!

People who reviewed(you know who you are), this is for you…

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Blood.

There was so much around me. The world was red. With pain, so much pain, and anger. The pain and the anger combined into something I had never felt before. Everything was in slow motion. I picked up the gun beside me, and shot the Anaconda right in the heart. It would have felt good, if only not for this.

The CIA had infiltrated the COC HQ, and they were rounding all the bad guys up. My mom, Aunt Abby, and Mr. Solomon were in the same room as me, screaming at some agents to call get the ambulance ready. Bex and Macey stood around, worried.

We were all worried. For Zach. (A/N Haha I fooled you!)

I felt something wet on my cheeks. Tears, but I scarcely noticed them. I cradled Zach in my arms, as Mr. Solomon applied pressure to the wound in Zach's arm. I looked into the emerald depths of his eyes, and they looked into mine desperately.

"Gallagher Girl…I…never…betrayed you…"

Zach coughed up some blood. I sobbed, feeling the pain in my chest get worse.

"I know, Zach, I know," I told him, crying and holding him closer to my chest .

"I…love you…" Zach said, with the last of his breath, and then he went unconscious in my arms. After that I wasn't aware of anything except Zach, Zach not breathing, Zach not moving in my arms. Why wasn't he getting up and smirking? Why wasn't he saying that it had been a joke, in that cocky voice of his?

I was barely aware that I was screaming, as Zach was taken away on a stretcher. I fought my way to the helicopter with Zach in it, and I climbed in, tears blinding my vision. Once I could see him, I kept repeating 'I love you' to him, hoping he would hear me. I heard people saying that I was hysterical, and that I needed some medication. After that, there was a sharp jab of pain in my arm, and the world started to turn black.

But even in the endless blackness, I could still feel Zach's hand, anchoring me to the world, keeping me from drifting too far from life.

***

White lights. They were blinding me. I blinked a few times, disorientated. My eyes focused on a familiar figure. My mom. I blinked again. Why was I here? What happened??

"Mom?" I croaked. She rushed over to me.

"Oh, Cammie! How do you feel, honey?"

"Uh…what happened?" I asked her, confused.

"Remember the COC?" I gestured towards water and tried to think. Then it all came back in a flash. I sat up suddenly.

"Oww…" I groaned, feeling the pain in my ribs. But I ignored it and asked my mom,

"Where's Zach?" Mr. Solomon (I didn't even see him there) answered me instead.

"He's right there," he told me, gesturing to the bed across from mine. I got up quickly, ignoring the pain again, and walked over to him, slightly swaying. I sat down in the chair next to his bed, and felt the pain in my chest return. He looked so pale, so weak. His eyes were closed, and he had a little crease in his forehead. I stroked his face, brushing a strand of wavy brown hair away from his lavender eyelids.

"How is he?" I whispered, scared of the answer.

"He's better than before, but he's still in a serious condition. But his heartbeat and breathing are stable, and the doctors say he will be OK. He's young and strong, he'll make a full recovery."

The idiot, taking the bullet for me. I felt an urge to shake him awake and then scream at him for making me feel this way. He should have just let me die. It would have been better than seeing him like this. Zachary Goode should not be pale, weak, and vulnerable. It just wasn't right.

I took his hand in mine. It was cold, I rubbed it, trying to warm it up. I was only slightly aware of the fact that my mom and Mr. Solomon had slipped out of the room.

I sat there for a long time, I don't know how long.

I could never get tired of watching Zach in all his perfection.

***

"Are you sure you're OK?" Liz asked me, for the millionth time. And I'm not lying!

"I told you, I'm fine," I muttered, not looking in her eye.

"Then why do you look so…not OK?"

"It's because Zach hasn't woken up yet," Macey said, in a bored tone, as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"He'll get better, Cammie. He already has some color back in his face!"

I hoped he would get better. And soon. I looked at his sleeping form, willing him to open his eyes and make me get lost in them.

"Now, you have to tell me about the whole torturing thing! What was it like? Was it like what I said it would be like? You must have been bloody scared…or annoyed." Bex still thought of this whole ordeal as some kind of action movie.

"It wasn't a joke, Bex. It was real. I wasn't scared, though, of betraying my sisters, or dying. All I was scared of was that help would come too late. And the fact that the Anaconda would keep using the people I loved." I paused, glancing at Zach. My friends all followed my gaze, and for a few moments we were all silent, thinking about how _real _this was, how dangerous it had been. We could have all been killed.

We all had just gotten a taste of the real world, the spy world, that we would be joining in a few years.

And I knew we all agreed, it wasn't pretty.

Not at all.

***

It had been a week since the whole thing with the COC had happened. And Zach still hadn't woken up. Every once in a while he would mutter things like my name or some utter nonsense. I kept by his side day and night, even if I wasn't in a state to do so.

I spent time with my friends as well. I had to thank them, so much. Without Liz, no one would have found out where we were. Without Bex and Macey, Solomon would have been killed in that room, and Zach and I probably would have died, too. I told them, my mom, Mr. Solomon, and Aunt Abby about what had happened. It was hard, but I had to do it. Telling them about Zach was the worst part.

(Zach's POV)*Surprise!!*

When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry. The world was an unfocused, blinding light. But there was one shape I could make out clearly. Cammie. She looked so beautiful, like a dream. Then I realized this was probably a dream. There was no way Cammie would be standing there, eyes glistening with unshed tears, holding my hand, and saying my name. I blinked once, and Cammie's face came closer to me. Her lips pressed down on mine in a deep, loving, _forgiving_ kiss. She stroked my face, and I closed my eyes, trying to savor the moment. Even if this was a dream, right now it was so easy to imagine that she was mine, that she loved me.

But her kisses, her hand on my cheek, her whispers of "I love you" in my ear felt too real for it to be a dream.

I sat up, groaning at the pain in my left arm. But my eyes never left Cammie's. Suddenly everything that had happened came rushing back to me. I was scared for a moment, thinking I was dead. Then I felt relief at the fact that Cammie was alive. She squeezed my hand and after a moment's pause, I squeezed back.

"Cammie…"

I needed water. Cammie quickly gave me a cup. I swallowed, all the while keeping my eyes trained on her. What was going on? Shouldn't she hate me now?

"Don't you…hate me now?" I asked her, very softly, afraid of the answer.

She looked confused.

"Why would I hate you, Zach?"

"Because…this is all my fault," I told her, dejectedly.

Suddenly a flame burned in Cammie's eyes.

"Don't tell me it's your fault, because that's impossible. It's because of you that I'm standing here, looking at you. The bullet you took for me would have hit me in the heart. So don't tell me that," she ranted, fiercely.

Then her expression changed, and she stroked my hand.

"You have to forgive yourself, Zach. I forgive you. I…I love you," she told me, in a soft tone, that was hard to hear.

For a few seconds, all we could hear was the beeping of the machines next to my bed. Then, realizing the truth of her words, I tore my eyes from her, and looked out the window. I closed my eyes, and thought about all the things I thought were my fault. My parents dying, Cammie being captured and hurt. I let go of the weights.

"I forgive myself. And…I love you too," I whispered, letting my walls break down for the moment.

But I needed the walls. To protect myself.

Just not from Cammie.

***

(Cammie's POV)

A few days later, we got a surprise.

"Hey, Zach, how you doing?"

Grant and Jonas walked through the hospital doors. I was happy to see them, they were my friends, but I kinda wished that Bex would let go off my arm. She was cutting off all circulation. And Liz looked like she might faint. Grant and Jonas each asked Zach about how he was, and told him to get better. Then they made a beeline towards Bex and Liz. I shook my head, catching Macey's eye. Zach must be better, he was smirking again.

***

Zach, Jonas, Grant, Liz, Macey, Bex, and I were all sitting at a table at Gallagher. A few weeks had passed, and Zach and I were all better. Except Zach had his arm in a sling. We were having an exchange with the boys for a month, until summer break. But they were coming back for senior year. We were all good. Grant and Bex were bickering(with Bex winning), and Liz and Jonas were quietly having a contest of "who knows more statistics". Macey was still the object of useless wishing for most of the other boys. And Zach and me? We were good. Or really Goode. I squeezed the hand in mine, and gave Zach a smile. And he smiled back. Really, a smile, not a smirk. Oh, wait, the smile just turned into a smirk, and now he's leaning in and…He really is a goode kisser…

"Ahem."

We looked up to see Mr. Solomon staring down, disapprovingly, at us.

"No kissing here," he told us.

"Like I don't see you with Aunt Abby," I muttered, and Zach snickered as Solomon turned red(yes, he blushed.) and looked around the room.

"Fine, but tone it down," he said, with gritted teeth.

Everything was fine now. Everyone in the COC had been killed or locked up. Their HQ was blown up. No one wanted me dead. The alumni disk was safe and sound. And I was…happy.

Zach smiled at me again, and this time, I leaned up to kiss him. His lips were so warm and soft. I felt him deepen the kiss, and I started feeling dizzy.

The world could be burning down and I would still say things were perfect.

Because it was.

***

The winter of my life was over. For now. The snow and ice had thawed, and spring had come. The seasons of my life would always change, from spring, to summer, to autumn, then winter again. But now I know that winter is nothing to be scared of.

Because I have my friends, sisters, teachers, and family.

Because I have Zach.

Because the snow and the ice will thaw.

It always does.

* * *

Well, that was the last chapter.

PLEASE PLEASE _**REVIEW!**_

PLease??????


	14. Sequel Vote!

I don't know how to work that poll stuff, so…**PLEASE VOTE**!!!!

Does anyone want a **sequel** or something to this story??

If you do, post a **review** or send me a **message** saying

"YES"

And if you do want a sequel, who's **POV** do you want it in,

Cammie

Zach

Both

And the **storyline**:

They go on this mission.

They spend the summer together.

There an guy of the COC that hasn't died and wants revenge…again.

Just random stuff happening at Gallagher.

Or something else…

And….I POSTED A **NEW STORY**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Sequel Alert!

The **sequel** prologue is up!!

If I get **7 reviews** on the Prologue, I will post the **next chapter**!


End file.
